The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Dianella prunina, which has been named ‘DPV308’. Dianella are a genus of ornamental grass-like plants. Dianella prunina has flax-like leaves.
An application for plant breeders' rights for ‘DPV308’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, and was filed on Jun. 10 2008 (under Application No. 2008/180).
Parentage: The cultivar ‘DPV308’ was discovered in 2006 in Tumbi Umbi, New South Wales, Australia, as a spontaneous mutation of in vitro cultivated Dianella prunina ‘DP303’ (U.S. provisional application No. 60/761,135). The parent form is characterized by a short plant height, and an absence of leaf variegation. Selection criterion for ‘DPV308’ was presence of leaf variegation. It was subsequently found to have a short plant height and compact plant growth habit suited to potted and landscape growing conditions as well as an ease of vegetative propagation by micropropagation and division.
Asexual reproduction. The new variety ‘DPV308’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative micropropagation in the state of New South Wales, Australia in October 2006 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘DPV308’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.